L gets a new butler
by Rockergirl7760
Summary: L is visited by Sebastian, and when sebastian thinks he is about to accomplish a soul very easily, he get tricked.
1. Chapter 1

L didn't show it but he was slowly losing his composure. He was at his wits end, he was almost positive that Light was kira, but that was enough, he needed proof. The problem was that he couldn't find the proof. L ran his fingers through his hair and it tugged at Lights hand that handcuffed to L's. L sighed when he saw Lights response and said "Light, lets un-handcuff for a while."

At this statement everyone turned around o look at L who was more focused on his nearby cake rather than the statement.

"Are you sure?" Light said as Watari un-locked his handcuff.

"If I wasn't then I wouldn't have said it." L said as he chewed on the mouthwatering cake.

L got up and went to his room for some alone times, all he didn't was lie down on his bed thinking intensely. His brain was like a computer, processing all of these things at once. He was thinking of things at the beginning of this case and the things that had happened just recently and he was comparing them. He couldn't find anyone other than Light though.

L looked up and noticed that he was in a dark place with nothing but a man standing next to him. The man was somewhat tall with black hair that crawled down his neck and red eyes that shown out.

"Who are you?" L said, trying to hide his shock.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, I am a demon. I am here to ask you if you would like to make a contract with me. You will be pleased with the result I promise." Sebastian said with a twisted grin.

"I think I will need a little bit more detail."

"I am a demon who possesses great power, power that you will have in your hands if you make a contract with me. The contract is simply something we have to do; more specifically I have to do. It something you want to accomplish and I will be here to do whatever it is you like until we achieve that goal. However when we do achieve that goal, I get to devour your soul."

L widened his eyes at the cost and quickly hid the reaction. Something like a demon would cost something of that sort, so he shouldn't be surprised. L thought long and hard on this situation and came to a conclusion.

"So you can catch kira, if I wanted you to?" L said while trying to think of a good use of this.

"If you want me to, then of course I will have to, that is if we make the contract." Sebastian said with a twisted grin knowing that catching a human criminal would be easy and trivial, not to mention quick.

L remained in thought and came to a conclusion that would benefit him in the best way he could think of.

"I will make a contract with you. You will serve me until the day we succeed this goal, correct?"

"That is correct?"

"Then what do I have to do?"

Sebastian gave L a piece of paper at his request.

"So I just have to write down what it is I want on this piece of paper, give it to you, and then you will be my demon until the day we achieve whatever it is I decide to write down?"

"Yes."

L smiled and wrote down what it was he wanted to write down and slowly handed it to Sebastian. Sebastian was shocked when he opened the folded piece of paper. To his astonishment it wasn't the capture of a human criminal, it was something else, something clever to ask for.

"You want me to be your demon butler until the day you accomplish making pigs fly without any type of device or alteration?" Sebastian said in a somewhat giggling voice.

"Yes, see the best thing to ask for is something impossible so that you don't end up taking my soul."

Sebastian admired how he figured out something that no human had before, however he was still pissed at this realization. However Sebastian had made a deal with L therefor he had to keep the promise he had made. He was going to have to serve L until he died, and anything that L ordered him to do. Like catching kira. So L gets what he wants, but Sebastian won't. That was clever.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian's frown dissolved into an evil smirk. He HAD been bested, but it was thrilling. He couldn't wait to be thrilled even more by their journey together.

"Sebastian?" L said as the darkness dissolved behind them.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian said as he kneeled and placed his right hand over the spot where his heart should be.

"My first order is for you to prove that Light is Kira and then bring me the evidence."

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian did as he was told and got the evidence that Light was in fact Kira. L looked through the evidence and smiled. Sebastian looked at L with a wondering facial expression. L looked at Sebastian through the corner of his eye and noticed it.

"Is there something that is puzzling you?" L asked as he continued to read through the evidence.

"In fact there is, you."

"What is it you mean by that?"

"I can usually easily predict the movements of my prey, and what their actions will be. I cant do so with you."

"Why would you want to?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, the fun in an adventure is the mystery after all, that's why I have enjoyed myself immensely in this case. So much mystery and wonder, in fact, it somewhat saddens me to bring the case to an end."

"So that's why you do cases like these?"

"I'm actually quite a selfish person; I am not trying to help anyone by solving these cases, that just seems to be the outcome in most of them. I am simply interested in the adventure that awaits me in a good mystery; I am just keeping myself busy."

"Well, I can't be as accepting to that as you are, unfortunately."

"Why not?"

"I don't come here for the hell of it, I come here to get a meal. I am not interested in the journey really; however I find that you are an exception to that rule."

"How so?"

"I realize that while I am by your side, I am going to experience one hell of a journey."

"I am interested in this as well. Can you go bring Light and Misa here for me; I have some unfortunate news to tell them. In fact, bring all of the people on this case as well; I think that they will be please to find that this adventure has come to an end."

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian went out and did as he was told and brought everyone before L, who was shoveling cake in his mouth at the time.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?" Light asked.

L smirked and then at the realization that his adventure was over it fade. It brought him sorrow to end this, it took away all of the fun to have Sebastian be the one to solve the case. However what was done was done; he used his recourses and got what he wanted.

But it still brought him a sad feeling inside. His new friends would soon leave him; his fun play time would soon be over. What was he going to do after this? Find a new case? Nothing will ever top this case, he knew that. But he also knew that the right thing to do was to bring Light to justice.

He stated the information he had that proved Light and Misa guilty, they were later sentenced to death. L was there to watch the both die, at his last moment Light looked over to L and said "It was fun while it lasted" and then died. Misa died by Lights side with tears in her eyes; however she did not allow herself to shed a single one.

In the end, everyone left as L predicted. L was right, justice did prevail, but did he? His side was the victor, but in the end was he really victorious? Did he truly win? He shut down his thoughts; he didn't want to think about it.

Years after that he shoveled through case after case and found nothing that intrigued him. Everything paled in comparison to the "kira case". He hated this. This feeling. It was hell.

One night he was lying in bed, tired. He had spent all day like every day looking through cases to find nothing. He looked over at his night stand to find the death note in the case. He picked it up and opened it. He read the directions and sighed.

He flipped through the pages and found something written on the inside of the back cover. L smiled. Knowing Light probably predicted something like this would happen. "I won" huh? L wrote down two names in the death note and Sebastian smiled at his fate. L had written down both his name and Sebastians to die in ten minutes.

"Couldn't handle it?" Sebastian asked.

"Not that, life here is too boring now. There is no adventure, its just blands."

"So life in heaven will be better for you?"

"What makes you think im going to heaven?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

L pointed to one of the rules on the inside of the front cover. "Any human who uses the death note can go to neither heaven nor hell." Sebastian quoted.

"Yep."

"So life will be better for you in the shinigami realm?"

"I don't know, the fun is in the mystery. I will become a shinigami, Light and Misa will be there. Maybe I will end up doing what Ryuuk did and drop my death note so a human can pick it up. However I don't think I will ever find anyone as amusing as Light to follow around. I may get luck. Maybe Ill find someone who will try to imitate 'kira'. However I don't think there will be a case quite as wonderful as this one."

"Why not?"

"Because there wont be someone like me to catch him."

"What about Near?"

"I guess, but really. What fun is having someone imitate the whole thing, it would be like repeating the whole thing. I want something new, and interesting."

"You really are interesting, but in the end you are like every other human."

"How is that?"

"You all have emotions, and in the end you have to experience them."

"I suppose that may be true, but I am different that most humans."

"Hm?"

L smiled and shut his eyes as he felt a sudden sharp pain in his chest. He then fell to the floor and died, seconds late he found himself in a strange dark place. He assumed he was in the shinigami realms. Light and Misa stood in front of him as he smirked.

"How did you know I would be here?" L asked, as if he didn't already know.

"We have been watching you from up here." Light answered "not much else to do."

"Isnt this ironic?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was the one who tried to catch you and now I am going to try to stir up another mess like the Kira case."

"Im interested to see what happens."

"I am too."

"And here, the battle won't come to an end."

"I hope to experience yet another wonderful adventure with you, Light."


End file.
